escortfandomcom-20200214-history
How to treat an escort
Escort etiquette: the basic rules and tips Get ready for the meeting This might come across quite obvious but getting ready for the meeting with an escort is a lot like getting ready for any other date. The first and foremost thing to keep in mind here is personal hygiene. What that means is that every client should take a shower, put on clean clothes, brush their teeth, and similar before meeting a call girl. Also, if you are feeling nervous and want to calm your nerves with a drink, keep in mind that meeting your escort completely wasted is not appropriate; one or two drinks are fine, an entire bottle of scotch is not. On top of that, don’t forget to prepare the cash you need to pay the escort. She will likely ask to see the money at the beginning of the meeting, and you should have the exact amount with you. Don’t be late A client should always respect the escort’s time because call girls work on a tight schedule. That being said, if you are late, you will still have to pay for the time you missed. On top of that, you should also try not to waste your escort’s time for nothing. This means that if you need to cancel the appointment, you should let her know instead of letting her waiting for you. Also, once the meeting is over, don’t try to keep your escort around for too long. Keep in mind that she likely has a client to meet after you and she needs her time to get ready. Stalling and not paying her right away for the services is a big no-no in the escort etiquette. Respect your escort’s time and only spend as much time with her as the two of you agreed. No cameras This is a well known unwritten rule regarding the meetings with the escorts but in case you are not familiar with it, keep in mind that you should never take pictures of your escort during your date. There are some exceptions to that rule and all of them involve the escort giving you an explicit consent to take pictures or videos of her. You should never try to do it secretly without asking her first because it could cause huge problems in her life if those pictures got out. With that in mind, keep your camera out of reach and if the escort is visiting you in your home, don’t forget to turn off the nanny cams, security cameras, or basically cameras of any sort. Mutual respect is key The best way to get the most out of your experience with your escort is to show her that you respect her and to never do things she is not comfortable with. If you respect her and treat her right, she will put an extra effort into pleasing you in any way she can. If you are rude to her, not only will she not be as eager to do her best, but you could also get in some legal trouble. It all comes down to mutual respect in every aspect. On top of that, you should also respect your escort’s privacy and never approach her in public, never share her identity with anyone, and never share her personal information such as her address and similar with other people. Don’t rush things When you and the escort meet for the first time, it would be a good idea to try and take things slow. We don’t mean spending hours talking if you don’t feel like it but try to avoid being too eager and give the escort a minute to get comfortable around you. For example, it would be nice of you if you offered her a drink (in an unopened bottle) and talk to her for a while to help her relax. However, stay away from the uncomfortable subjects and don’t ask her too many personal questions. No escort enjoys talking with her clients about her personal relationships, children, the reasons she became an escort, and similar. Have several friendly topics prepared and stick to them to avoid making her even more uncomfortable around you. No last minute bartering Once the price has been agreed upon, the price is set and final – no last-minute bartering and haggling. You should always pay as agreed when the escort meets you and if you cannot afford it, pick a different service or a different service provider. Have the money ready when the two of you meet and don’t waste your escort’s time running around and trying to get a sufficient amount at the end of the meeting. Also, one thing to keep in mind is that you should always pay cash for the escort services rather than sharing your bank account or credit card details. It is safer this way and it enables you to only bring the money you need to pay the escort and leave the rest somewhere out of reach. That being said, you should never bring lots of valuable things with you to the meeting and you should definitely not bring loads of cash that you don’t need to pay the escort. Have the amount you need to cover for the services and maybe a little something extra in case you want to tip the escort. However, bringing more than that is unnecessary, not to mention quite risky. You can read more about escort here